My First Love, My Last Breath
by Kaywi
Summary: Akane! NO! I don’t want to leave! PLEASE! I’m only 17. I don’t want to go. PLEASE! Don't let me die! Not here, not now!


A/N: The shortest one-shot I've ever written, I swear. It's not exactly a "story" its more of a "scene". The whole thing is only supposed to lapse the span of like ten minutes. It's a bit morbid, so the faint of heart... do not read. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH

My First Love... My Last Breath

Fanfiction by: Kaywi

The ground feels so cold beneath my body. The pain absolutely despicable. Where is everyone? Have they all gone? I feel my blood as it drips onto the pavement. A few drops of pure, wine-red blood.

The smell is disgusting. It's like bicycle rust.

Pop, Mr. Tendo, mother... Uuchan. Where... are you? Why aren't you here with me? My sight is starting to get blurry. What's going on? Why can't I move?

The pain is stabbing like a thousand knives. Did Saffron really hurt me that much? He came to avenge his God. To destroy either me or Akane.

Akane.

Tendo Akane.

The spunky girl, you know... with the short, dark hair.

God, that's not it. There`s so much more.

I open my eyes and see an angel. She's beautiful, standing above me, flickers of tears adorning her beautiful, milk chocolate eyes.

It's Akane.

She came for me.

Why are you crying, tomboy?

I hate seeing you cry.

She comes over and begins ripping off my shirt, gasping at the gashes and cuts all over my body. I can taste the tears of anguish on my lips.

Stop crying, Akane, I try to say. I'm okay. However, I can't speak. It's almost like I'm mute to the world.

"Ranma," I hear her gasp as she throws herself on me, soaking herself in my blood. I watch as she accidently presses on one of my wounds a little too hard.

You clumsy tomboy.

"Please, don't leave me." She gasps, "I don't want you to leave. Please!"

Leave? Why does she keep saying that? I'm not going anywhere, right? I'm just a little hurt, that's all.

"What about us, Ranma?" she cries. "You can't give up on us!"

Give up on us? Never. What's wrong with this stupid brick? Of course I wouldn't. We're supposed to get married soon, right? We're supposed to take over the dojo and have kids of our own and... and...

My vision begins to become blurrier and I can barely see her anymore. My heart races frantically as I attempt to reach up- to touch her. I let out every ounce of strength in my body and touch her cheek. Her soft, warm, damp cheek. Oh, how I... I...

Akane gasps loudly, placing her hand over mine. "Ranma...?" she whispers. "Can you still hear me?"

My hand becomes weak and now I can barley move it as well. She, however, does not release my grasp.

"NO!" she screams, feeling my hand become dead. "YOU BAKA! DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP! DAMMIT, DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!"

I panic as my vision becomes almost useless. My angel has disappeared. Akane?! My mind screams. Akane?! NO! I don't want to leave! PLEASE! I'm only 17. I don't want to go. PLEASE! Don't let me die! Not here, not now!

Far away, I can hear her voice. It's almost like a whisper.

"Ranma?" she calls.

I'm here Akane. I'll always be here.

Please, God. Don't let me leave her.

My vision becomes blank, my heart slows down. My breathing becomes ragged.

NO!

HOW did this happen? Why did I risk my life for...

Akane.

Oh, yes. I remember.

I fought hard; even ended up destroying the bastard. But, in the process, he was still able to hurt me pretty badly.

I hear her voice become more distant. However, I still hear her utter one last thing.

"I.. I love you..."

She loves me...? She really, truly loves me?

My heart slows down even more and now my breaths are coming very short. The pain has almost disappeared.

I'm not afraid anymore.

She loves me. That was enough.

As long as she was alive, nothing mattered.

My life would've been nothing without her.

I open my eyes and see a light. I watch as my entire life flashes before my eyes.

Goodbye pop, mom, Mr. Tendo... Kasumi, Nabiki, Shampoo, Mousse, Uuchan, Ryoga, Old fr... Happosai, Cologne...

Akane.

Akane...

I love you.

Goodbye.

A/N: Sigh. Whoa, that was an emotional piece of writing. I've never really written something like this, so I wanted to try this style of writing. A lot of people have told me that I'm good with words, so here you go. ^^


End file.
